themapgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The War of July (The Map Game: Towards the Future)
The War of July (2015) was a war fought throughout July of 2015, between EATA and NATO/PTO. Initial War The war started in July of 2015 when North Korea invaded South Korea, a member of the Pacific Treaty Organization. Thus, the PTO members got involved,as well as South Korea's ally, the United States. The North Korean Army was entirely destroyed by the South Koreans in the Battle of Gimpo, and Admiral Kawaii Senpai of the 1st Japanese Fleet destroyed the North Korean Navy in the Battle of Ongjin, and then proceded to drop the North Korean Invasion Force under Hideyoshi Kakujima into North Korean territory to march to the North Korean capital of Pyongyang. However, China became involved when it sent the Chinese Naval Invasion Force to invade South Korea, capturing Seoul, the South Korean capital. As China was now in this war, Russia was required to join as per the East Asia Tactical Alliance. As soon as Seoul was captured after the Battle of Seoul, China annexed South Korea, which angered North Korea, betrayed. North Korea declared war on China, but the Chinese Naval Invasion Force captured Pyongyang after the Battle of Pyongyang, where Hideyoshi Kakujima's North Korean Invasion Force was entirely wiped out. After China annexed North Korea as well, the Chinese Naval Invasion Force moved eastward, and occupied Tokyo, the capital of Japan. The nation was brought under Chinese occupation. Meanwhile, a spy tried to steal the nuclear plans in North Korea, but he was found, and he killed himself. The Tokyo Occupation Phase When Tokyo fell to China, Germany, a Special Ally of Japan due to the Rick Ashtley Alliance, called for an intervention by NATO, resulting in the nations of NATO joining the war on the side of the PTO. China gave Japan the following proposal: Japan would retain its independence if Japan joined EATA, cut off relations with every nation in the world except Germany and the United States, and the understanding that if Japan ever left EATA, it would be an act of war. Japan refused these terms, as Japan refused to stop fighting if it meant betraying its ally, the Koreans. The Tokyo Standoff began when the Machina, the experienced Canadian military unit, arrived off the coast of Tokyo, and demanded Chinese units withdraw from Japan. However, American forces arrived off the coast of Japan as well, and demanded Canada pull back, that the United States would handle the matter privately, though the matter was nowhere near America's business. The United States betrayed Japan when it demanded Japan accept China's terms. Japan again rejected this. Japan would only accept peace when Korea is given independence and unified under the Republic of Korea's government. Meanwhile, the war spread throughout the world as Polish forces occupied the Russian province of Kaliningrad. The United States again demanded Japan accept the terms, and threatened to destroy Japan, America's own ally, with nuclear weapons should Japan not accept. Once again, Japan rejected the offer. Lithuanian, Latvian, and Estonian forces began to push into Russia, all the way to Novgorod. As US forces continued to demand the Canadians leave, while the Canadians continued to demand the Chinese leave, while the Chinese demanded the Japanese to accept the terms, while Japan continued to demand that Korea be given independence, the German Navy arrived, and went past the standoff at Tokyo, blaring Rick Ashtley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" while doing so. The people of Tokyo cheered as they heared the song that recognized the German-Japanese Alliance, and the Battle of Tokyo Harbor soon began when the Germans bombarded Chinese locations in Tokyo, sinking the entire Chinese Naval Invasion Force, and freeing Japan from the Chinese. While Vietnamese forces occupied Hainan Island, the Japanese Central Army that was previously in Peru involved the the Peru Internal Conflict, under the command of General Gendo Ikari, arrived and liberated Japan when Ikari, transported by Senpai, landed in Tokyo. End of the War At the end of July, China decided to accept Japan's demands, and threatened the world that it would unleash a nuclear catastrophe should the Allies not accept their own terms. Korea was given independence under the South Korean government